


no，no，no.

by caaaaaaat



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Tim Drake is Catlad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tim found he is a alpha，but he worries about he will be bottom when he thinking about his boyfriend is a super-omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no，no，no.

在青春期来临之前，stray觉得自己是什么性别都无所谓，他对所谓的领导者没什么兴趣，如果是omega虽然可能有点麻烦，但是他也能好好保护自己，而他现在暂时的监护人也曾经拍着胸脯和他打包票，除了她自己没有人能欺负他。

也许是抱着这种无欲无求的心态，tim算是中奖了。  
当发现自己是个alpha之后，说不没有一点窃喜那都是假的。不仅仅是因为不用考虑麻烦的发情期，还有因为最近常来骚扰他的那个小子，他终于有了一点可以炫耀的优势，即使这点小小的地球人特征对于能把他一只手拎起来的外星人来说根本算不上什么优势。

Superboy在哥谭他所熟悉的那座公寓楼顶上降落的时候，不出意外的看到了已经站在那里许久的熟悉的身影。而今天的catlad比以往看起来有些不一样。Kon平时一直因为被stray数落浑身充满着“没头脑的自信”而有些不满，今天他觉得反倒是tim比较适用这个词。  
“你迟到了。”  
“唔，抱歉……出发之前有点不舒服，Superman稍微和我多聊了会。”

“等等？”kon仿佛看到stray头上的耳朵突然竖了起来，尾巴像是在思考地上下晃动着。  
“没错，”tim皱起鼻子，手被在身后绕着kon嗅了一圈。“你是个omega，氪星小子。”  
“omega？”kon抱起胳膊，一向对他爱理不理的stray突然的热切注视让他有点不适应。“加速生长的时候是有这块生理知识，没想到对外星人也有影响。”

“而我，是个alpha，在人类的历史上alpha一直是勇士的象征……”  
“嘿，我不是来这里补习历史的。”kon打断了沉醉于把楼房当做听众演讲的tim，他想他大概知道今天为什么今天stray话多到反常了。“那尊敬的alpha先生，今天我们可以像上次约定的一样去吃冰淇淋吗？”  
“好吧……看在你求我的份上。不过你要是再在下雨天把我从家里拖出来逛玩具店，我就会像一只猎豹、狮子一样，撕扯你，咬碎你，标记你……”  
“标记？你是正式答应和我交往了？”  
Superboy的重点一向抓的不错，这成功地让迟迟没有答应却不小心嘴滑的catlad倒退了几步，然后恼羞成怒地扑向了他。

也许是只有一半人类基因的原因，tim信息素的影响没有想象中的大，不过kon承认现在对方闻起来的确棒极了。Tim的牙齿在kon的脖子上毫无章法地啃着，一边发出嗷呜呜愤怒的低吼，kon反倒是担心他的牙齿会不会不小心磕坏。也许这样下去也不错，但是kon知道自己要是失控了，那刚成年的小猫好不容易建立的自信心会大受打击。  
Kon在做社区服务的时候，曾经从宠物医生那里听说过制服猫的方法。死马当活马医，他当机立断地用手抓住了tim的后脖子。

Tim的时间仿佛定格在了这一刻，他整个人被施了石化魔法一般，无法动弹地僵住了。

当stray回过神来，他发现自己已经趴在了自己的床上。  
“tim。”  
Kon在黑暗中抬起头，脸上的表情难以捉摸，但是从发亮眼神里能看出他的兴奋。  
突然被真名的Stray瞬间空白，脸颊因为缺氧烧红着，看着如此认真的对方他不由颤抖了一下。  
“什、什么？”  
“即使是男性alpha，也是长了前列腺的。”kon回以一个意味不明的微笑，手指在粗糙的表面按压着。气氛一下变得紧张起来，tim忍耐着，撩起额前吸满汗水湿濡的头发。

“所以你想说明什么呢！”tim腾地一下掀开被子，“我居然闲到半夜和你窝在被子里看性教育手册，还是适用于0到5岁儿童的卡通插图版！”  
“因为我一看书就想睡觉，我觉得你需要冷静一下，说不定有用呢。”  
“……”

“按常理你应该夸奖我的好学，而不是在角落里骂我蠢货，我都听得见，兄弟。”kon拖着下巴合上了那本书，看着在角落里快要挠墙的stray。“这都什么年代了，我以为做这种事和性别没什么特别大的关系？”

“从前没有，现在有了。”

自从当天晚上被tim赶出去之后，每次吃夜宵时候说的闲话也变成了人类的性别和历史相关话题， kon觉得是tim为了自尊心在单方面在强调性别优势。

最后争吵停止于他们遇到了出来买甜甜圈的dick。  
也有一部分受kon的影响，tim喋喋不休得像个中年妇女。在唾沫横飞了半个小时对方却快睡了，tim不甘心得咬着塑料勺子。  
“算了，作为一个alpha我不和外星omega一般见识。”

听到这里咗着奶昔的Dick停下来，难得换上了严肃的表情。本来看到情侣吵架准备当做没看见，但是听到这里他径直地走到两个人桌子的前面。  
“虽然有点不礼貌，但是我刚才好像听到你们说什么了。”  
对于dick突如其来的出现，tim仿佛看到了救命稻草，但是接下来的话却让他大跌眼镜。

“conner，你太惯着他了。”  
“什……？”  
“这种性别认知障碍可能会给他带来危险。”  
“我才没有性别认知障碍！我是个货真价实的alpha！”  
“呃……不是打击你，但是你和我认知中的alpha有点不太一样……”

Kon发誓他才没有在边上偷着乐，因为此时此刻他正用胳膊架着张牙舞爪的tim。而被激素冲昏头脑，智商暂时下降的当事人可能得过一阵才能发现他被合伙整了。

Stray在接下来很长一段时间内担心起自己会是第一个被omega上的alpha，万一这事真的发生了，他至少还能安慰自己算是为平权运动做出了贡献。


End file.
